Second Dances
by Fromageinterrupted
Summary: Pidge has loved Lance for a very long time. A chance find at an Unilu swap shop, as well as constant bugging from her friends and family, have convinced her to confess to him. What better place than a stunning gala where she can split like Cinderella if things go south. Not canon compliant. Past Allurance. Past Jidge.


Even though Earth had faced its greatest threat only a little over a year ago, suffering a destruction of an unprecedented scale , its people and the newly formed United Galaxies Federation had managed to put together a gala to both celebrate and solidify the universe coming together to seek out a peaceful and long lasting union among all.

Pidge found it surprisingly lavish and breathtaking. The Grand Staircase alone was a sight, with softly glowing orbs of lights, scintillating crystals, and colorful flora from many different planets decorating the entrance to the ballroom. She stood at the top, surrounded by an opulence that made her feel too nervous to risk adjusting anything that might be askew, though she was still too confident in herself to bother to care anyway. The sight before her made her glad she was wearing a dress and not her paladin armor that she had planned to wear it regardless of being warned that it "wouldn't fly this time".

In fact, after the warning, Pidge had planned to wear her paladin armor out of spite. Iverson was an awesome person, but she still had a little of that stubborn girl who was kicked out of the Garrison in her, and figured now was as good a time as ever to rebel. That was, until she and Ina were scrounging through an Unilu swap shop that had opened up at the outdoor market on the outskirts of the Garrison and found _it_.

An amazing, perfect dress was the last thing either of them expected to run across in the seedy little backroom market. Ina had already filled her arms with some advanced electronic bits from all over the universe when Pidge spotted a box with Galra drone parts. Enough, she figured, to fashion a Rover 2.0, complete with extra security measures that time and experience had taught Pidge she needed to add.

It was there where she stumbled upon _the dress_ , a bit of material sticking out from under the box of parts. It shone in silver and gold and a hint of copper, though the colors were so muted it was like seeing the reflection of light those metals would cast on a surface. The material was heavy like a brocade, though Pidge was sure this was an alien fabric. She moved the box to the side and lifted up the dress.

Something elegant and mature was hard to come by in her size, especially these days with most of the resources going toward rebuilding society and not fashion, yet this dress was perfect. Perfect for her frame, perfect in design, mature and lovely and Pidge _had_ to have it. The long dormant feeling of wanting something just to have it bubbled up within her and it felt _good_.

When the Unilu shopkeep saw them with their arms laden, he lit up. Pidge had been prepared to haggle with the best of them, one of reasons she had brought Ina along in the first place. But the Unilu said he owed Pidge his life, and he didn't like owing anyone anything, so he let them walk out of there with everything they wanted and considered it good.

Now Pidge was standing at the stop of the Grand Staircase, wearing The Dress and feeling — for once — like a full-fledged woman.

Her name was announced with some rather heavy ceremony, the MC calling out to the crowd: "Now presenting, Caterina "Pidge" Holt, Paladin of Voltron, Pilot of the Green Lion, Savior of the Universe. She will join the Paladins of the Red and Yellow Lions, already among the crowd tonight."

Loud applause erupted. Pidge was loved by most everyone, which she was very thankful for. Among the applause she heard Hunk hollering "Woo Yeah!" and even a shrill catcall of a whistle that she recognized as coming from Lance. A blush spread across her cheeks at the none-too-subtle reminder of Lance's existence. Tonight...tonight would change everything.

...Or nothing.

Pidge bowed, then, with all the poise she could muster, began to descend the staircase on her own, until an arm appeared on her left. "May I offer my company?"

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, looking up at the handsome man beside her. "Yes, thank you James,"

He took her hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow, his large, gloved hand covering hers. "You look breathtaking tonight. I almost couldn't speak when I saw you. You're practically glowing."

Normally, Pidge would have bopped him on the shoulder and told him to quit being cheeky, but tonight was magical and lovely and it seemed fitting to accept the praise as it came.

Pidge carefully inspected him. "You're looking pretty good tonight too, James." Being this close to him again caused a blush to spread across her cheeks and a pang of guilt to settle in her heart. He was always so open with her, never hiding what he was thinking, and always had something good to say to her and about her. She had him to thank for helping her sort out her true feelings.

As they reached the bottom of the staircase, James didn't let go of her arm. "May I have your first dance, my lady?" He winked at her.

This time, she did hit him on the shoulder, but just a light smack. "Quit it, you nerd. Of course I'll dance with you. Come on." She pulled him onto the dance floor.

Dancing with James was always fun and this time was no different. He twirled and twisted her, dipped and lifted her. They were probably being a spectacle, but they were having fun. After a couple of dances they moved off to the side to get drinks. Pidge waited for James to return, two cups of (what she hoped wasn't Nunvill) in his hands.

He gave one to Pidge, then reached out with his free hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "This is fun, tell me again why we broke up?"

Pidge softly smiled, stopping herself from looking across the ballroom. "Because I'm in love with someone else."

James look down at her, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Lucky man. I still want to punch him though."

Her own laughter caught her off-guard, "Didn't get enough of punching paladins back in flight school? Truth be told, I still want to punch him sometimes too." She tilted her head toward the gaggle of girls huddled around the object of her affection waiting for some smidge of attention from him.

"When are you going to grow a pair and tell him?" James' voice snapped her back to reality. He was frowning over her head and she shrugged, a sliver of fear tugging at her soul. "Tonight. I mean, there's no way he would reject me when I look like this, right?" Her hands travelled down her frame, like she was showcasing a prize in a gameshow.

James pulled her into a hug and mumbled into her hair, "There's no way he would reject you any night." He kissed her cheek then pulled away. "I'm going to miss you. I mean, I already do, but, it's going to be different after tonight, isn't it?"

Pidge scratched her head. "I hope so. At least a little bit." She patted his arm. "Still friends?"

He kissed her lips then, gentle and quick. "Yeah, still friends."

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Can I have the next dance?" Pidge started, not quite prepared to have the bittersweet moment interrupted. James bowed his head and moved out through the crowd, and Pidge turned around.

Hunk was standing behind her looking dashing in his suit, far more elegant than anyone had a right to be.

Pidge couldn't help but smile up at him. "Why so formal, bro?"

Hunk laughed, "Gee, I don't know Pidge. Or should I say 'Caterina'?"

He laughed when she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I didn't give them, or you, permission to use my name like that. I'll kick you in the quiznak if you ever use it again. Just use Katie if you gotta." She dropped her head in defeat.

"Nah, I'm going to stick with Pidge — though, as I was going to say, Caterina is so much better for you tonight. You look like a royal or something. Seriously. Where'd you learn to look like that?" Hunk held her out and twirled her around. "I didn't even know it was you at first, at the top of the stairs. You really do look amazing." He gestured to her again, "Is all this 'just for fun' or did you do this for someone else?" A look of concern crossed his face as he quickly glanced at Lance in the crowd.

Pidge shrugged, "A little of both honestly. I was going to wear my paladin armor, get in, get out, and go home. But I found this dress and, with it, some courage."

"What!?" Hunk grasped Pidge's hand in his. "You're going to tell him tonight? Girl, this night just got a thousand times more interesting." Dropping her hands, he scooped her up into a bear hug. "I'm so happy, I think I'm crying. I'm crying right?"

"Can you put me down and I'll explain?"

With her previously dangling feet firmly on the ground again, Pidge situated herself. "First, yes, I'm going to tell him tonight." Hunk put both his hands to his mouth, in what was probably an attempt to not shout his glee. "Second" Pidge held up two fingers, "I don't expect this to be reciprocated. This is for me. And maybe him. He's been in such a bad place these last 6 months since Allura and Keith left, I...I don't want to make things worse for him." She brushed down her dress nervously, "This is without strings. I'm going to tell him and then get outta Dodge. Seriously, if you don't see me around after tomorrow, know that I'm okay, but probably not on Earth for the time being." Pidge had developed her exit strategy months ago, when she realized her crush had not gone away, and, instead, grew every passing day, even when faced with months of being apart. It wasn't a passing fancy, and she needed an endgame, whether that was together or not.

Hunk was smirking at her, almost gloating.

"What? What's that look for?" Pidge's eyebrow raised in question.

"Not gonna tell. Just...let me know when you're going to tell him."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pleeeasseee….Pretty Please," Hunk implored, giving her his most puppy-dog-est of puppy dog eyes.

"I said no." Pidge folded her arms around herself. "I don't want an audience."

"I'll double modulate the gendocams. _Every_ time."

"What!? That's not fair, Hunk. You know how I feel about that."

Hunk gloated, "Gotcha. Now, tell me when. Promise."

Her eyes landed on Lance again, the crowd around him having dispersed enough for her to get a clear view. Everyone had called _her_ stunning tonight, but Pidge thought that maybe Lance was the stunning one. He took her breath away, just standing there in that aqua colored suit, his hand in one pocket, looking handsome and bored and sad. But, Pidge reminded herself, he was sad for a reason, and that reason had left six months ago with Keith to create the new Altean/Galran alliance on the newly-inhabited planet aptly — if not boringly — named 'New Altea'.

The two of them kept in touch and all the Paladins went on missions semi-frequently: as long as there was trouble, Voltron would be needed. But it was weird. Their missions felt just like that, a mission. They formed Voltron without issue, worked as a team better than ever, but, afterward, the hugs were stunted and the celebrations were more individual than as a group.

Pidge had thought Allura had left Lance for Keith, and had actually been angry at Allura and Keith during their first few post break-up battles, but Allura must have felt something coming off of Pidge because she let Pidge know that that wasn't the case and that she and Keith were not together. Though that status only lasted three Earth months. Now they were some kind of intergalactic power couple and Pidge had never seen Allura look at Lance the way she looked at Keith. And it hurt.

It hurt because Pidge had caught her own reflection in a window one day after talking to Lance, and realized it was the same way Allura looked at Keith. It hurt because the person she was in love with was not in love with her. It hurt because Lance was sad and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Suddenly, mid-thought, Matt showed up and cut into her and Hunk's dancing. He grabbed Pidge's hand. "Come on kiddo, let's go cut a rug." Pidge allowed herself to be dragged away by Matt. It was a welcome distraction from the direction of her thoughts so she let herself be swept up in the motion.

She heard a giggle behind her and realized Lance had started dancing again with one of his fangirls. They danced past her and Matt, looped around, and came back by. Pidge could only watch, Everything she wanted just out of reach.

"What are you waiting for?" Matt gave Pidge a sly look.

She bristled and took two steps back. "I'm not waiting for anything."

"Suuure you're not. You've been pining after Lance since way back. If you think you're getting over him, you're mistaken." Matt pulled her back into the dance, dipping her and causing her to laugh against her will.

Pidge pouted and crossed her arms, wondering if she could murder Matt and have it look like an accident. "What would make you think that?" Her attempt at looking innocent failed because, at that moment, Lance danced by with _another_ partner and that stupid jealousy welled up within her, and she knew it showed on her face when Matt smirked. _She_ wanted to be dancing with Lance. "Fine, I'm telling him tonight, now let me go so I can cut in on his partner."

Matt laughed. "See? That wasn't so hard. Go get your man!" He spun her around and pushed her toward where Lance was standing.

Pidge looked back over her shoulder at Matt, "He's not my man. Please go away." Matt looked at her for a moment, then threw his head back and laughed loudly, raising his hands in surrender as he moved back through the crowd.

It seemed like an opportune time to Pidge, the song had just finished and Lance had walked away from his dance partner. They made eye contact as she moved toward him, Lance nodding his head in acknowledgement of her. She raised her brow and winked. He finger gunned at her. Finger gunned! That was not what she was hoping for. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Lance pretended to be shocked by her behavior. Just a few more feet and she'd be by his side. Her heartbeat picked up, her palms started to sweat, her mind raced. She was so close. A hand landed on her arm. It was one of the planetary dignitaries (say that ten times fast) asking for the next dance. Pidge's heart, and maybe her face fell. This was the actual drama of piloting Voltron: the delegate work. She couldn't say no. She wanted to, but she shouldn't, so she agreed to the dance.

As her new partner swept her toward the dance floor, she looked back over her shoulder at Lance. He shrugged but pointed at her, then at his feet. Honestly, she had no idea what he was trying to tell her, so she raised an eyebrow in question. He started to gesture back, but another dignitary approached him and he was swept into the dancing throng as well.

"Lovely evening we're having."

Pidge inwardly groaned, why did they all say the same thing? 'Lovely evening, you look nice, Green lion huh? You're a girl!? How would my planet go about getting a lion?" and so on. They were never subtle about it and none of them knew the first thing about actually providing meaningful compliments. But, for the sake of the universe, she smiled and danced and didn't make fun of them until she, Lance, and Hunk were all together afterward.

Pidge planned to escape as soon as the song ended, but this seemed to be the 'everyone dance with the Paladins' hour, as partner after partner cut in. Hunk and Lance had their fair share of dancing duty as well and the three of them seemed to endlessly loop around each other with a different partner every pass. Each pass Hunk would mouth things to her about confessing to Lance and Pidge would mouth back or make vague death threats at him. Lance would barely make eye contact with her, but, when he did, he would offer her a shrug. Pidge took those opportunities to glare at him.

After her upmteenth partner, her feet were getting sore and she wanted to go home. Her dance partner swung her out, but when she swung back it was into Lance's waiting arms. He glanced sideways at her current partner with a "I'm cutting in, hope you don't mind" and swept her away into the crowd, holding her close — too close for the upbeat song that was playing.

"Ugh, I thought I'd never get to dance with you." Lance sighed in relief.

"Is that what all the hand motions were for? I couldn't decipher them."

Lance straightened back up. "Come on Pidge, I thought I was being pretty clear. Finger guns, you, my feet…. Dancing!" He spun her, his hand settling on her lower back once she made the full rotation. Their other hands were clasped, held at a respectable height. Her palms were sweaty regardless. He was so close and so attractive in that suit and Pidge's heart hurt because she didn't want to change things but she knew she had to.

A slow song started and Lance pulled her closer, placing her hand on his shoulder and wrapping his now-free hand around her back to join his other. "You look stunning. I want you to know that."

If Pidge didn't know better, she'd think even her toes were blushing. "Thanks, it's the dress. It's kind of magical."

"No, it's _you_ , Pidge" He nodded over her shoulder at someone. Seconds later, an ABBA song came on. Pidge saw Hunk jump down from the dj booth, a huge grin on his face. They made eye contact and he just laughed! The gall of him! She was already fighting the urge to run and this wasn't helping.

Lance cleared his throat, drawing her attention back to him. "I have something to say, I've been meaning to for a while, now." Fear rose in Pidge: maybe he was leaving, like she was planning to do once her heart was sufficiently broken, but she hadn't planned on staying away forever. Maybe he was planning on leaving for good? Going after some unknown glory waiting for him out in space, leaving her forever instead.

They were still dancing when she pressed her palm against his mouth to stop him from continuing his declaration. "I have something to say to you first. Is that fine?" Lance nodded, but she didn't move her hand away.

Everything felt like too much at that moment: the dancing, the crowd, Lance's hands still warm on her back. All the years of want seemed to build up within her, like a cannon with too much gun powder, Lance's cocked eyebrow and deliciously expressive eyes lighting the fuse and blowing every feeling, every desire, right out of her mouth into her words.

"I love you!"

Oh _no_ , that was _much_ louder than she'd meant to say that. "I love you but I'm also in love with you." She watched his face carefully, ready to run if need be. His eyebrows shot higher than humanly possible, his hand reaching up to grab Pidge's wrist and pull her hand off his mouth.

"Let's go." He pulled her along, not letting go of her wrist, a determined look on his face. As soon as they were off the dance floor, people started to come up to them to 'talk shop'. One look from Lance and they backed away. In record time he had led them out of the main ballroom, past all the hallway dwellers, and onto some random balcony, tucked away from the crowd. Lance dropped her hand to grab her shoulders, anchoring her in front of him.

He let go of one of her shoulders and rubbed his hand through his hair, "What did you just say? That you _love_ me!?"

He looked frantic and confused. For some reason, his panic helped settle Pidge's stomach and she locked her gaze on his. "Yes. I love you and I'm in love with you," she said with a bravery she did not possess.

Lance threw up his hands "NO! You can't be. You're with James. You love _him_...right?"

There was an undercurrent of hurt in his words that twisted Pidge's heart.

A sudden anger welled up from within her. He could have at least let her down with some semblance of compassion. "Wow, I mean, I didn't think the feeling was mutual, but I didn't expect you to be this horrified by my declaration". Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Lance grabbed her shoulders again. "NO! I mean, you're with James right? Like, I saw him kiss you tonight and everything! But you're in love with _me_?" He was frantic now, shaking her shoulders, confusion written on his face.

Pidge wanted to stay angry with him,to use it to let loose on him, but it was her heartache that reminded her she needed to make sure he understood exactly where she was coming from. . She reached up and touched his face. "We broke up a while ago."

Lance stared down at her "Why?"

"Because I am in love with _you_. Have been for 5 years, but, well, I didn't know I was, until James, and… you were with Allura, and then she broke up with you and you've been so sad and I hoped the feelings would go away, but they just get stronger every day. Every day Lance! Every day I wake up and I'm more in love with you than the day before. It's not fair!" The tears that had threatened earlier finally spilt over and wouldn't stop. "I'm tired of it."

Suddenly, Lance's arms wrapped around her pulling her into his chest, the warmth seeping into her, a balm to her broken heart. He kissed the top of her head then moved her back to look in her eyes.

"Yes, Allura broke up with me, but that's not why I've been sad."

Pidge's brow rose in question, tears still pouring from her eyes. Lance held her gaze, "She broke up with me because _I_ was in love with someone else. Only, I didn't know it. Until she pointed it out. Turns out we both were. Most of our dates ended up with us talking about Keith and you. And then, she left and you were dating James and I thought I'd lost my chance. But then, the last few weeks, you haven't been around James much and I thought...well, Hunk indicated..that maybe I had a chance after all. I had it all planned, and then there you were, in all your glory, at the top of the stairs and I froze." Lance groaned and wiped his hands down his face. "And then James kissed you. I even had Hunk play that ABBA song. Ugh".

His words cut through her fog of anxiety. "You...you're..in love with someone else? And...you talked about...me?" She didn't want to hope, but there was a glimmer she couldn't shut down in her heart.

Lance grabbed her cheeks, bending down slightly, making sure she was paying attention. "Pidge, I love you, and I'm _so_ in love with you. Have been for some time apparently. Sorry it took me so long." He leaned closer.

Pidge put her hand on his mouth again. "Wait. I did not plan for this. You're in love with me!? Like, I am...with you?"

Lance pulled back and laughed. "Yes."

"Why?"

"At this point, it'd take years to tell you why. Just know that _you_ are who I want"

Everything warm and light flowed through her at his words, "Listen, I have Green packed, I was planning to confess to you and then split for a while. Maybe instead you want to come with me?"

Lance smiled down at her, his smile reaching all the way to his eyes. It was so good to see genuine happiness on his face again. "Yes, of course. It's a date. Now, can I kiss you, _Caterina_.." He leaned down again.

"Not if you call me that ever again…" There was no conviction in her voice as she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Lance's neck.

Epilogue:

Her feet were wet from the dew of the grass, Lance's arms held her close, her dress clung to her skin, and their favorite song was playing on the radio Pidge had managed to bring with them. Olkarion was beautiful, as always.

"Allura is going to kill us. Scratch that, Hunk is going to kill us first. Or Matt. Someone is going to kill us and we won't even make it to our first wedding anniversary." Pidge felt Lance chuckle.

"You worry too much Babe." He dipped her. "We already discussed this."

"I know, but, we are the first paladins to get married, and you know, the whole political wedding thing…" Lance kissed her — she suspected it was to shut her up, but she melted into him anyway.

"You look perfect, by the way," he whispered. "I'm glad you decided to wear the dress from the gala. I didn't even know you kept it."

Pidge felt flushed. A year of Lance's romantic attention directed all toward her had done nothing to lessen its effect on her. "What are we going to tell the others? "

Lance brushed a stray hair off her face. "We tell them nothing. We go back to Earth, have the huge wedding everyone has been planning, and celebrate our anniversary a month before that date every year. You're missing the important thing here. You're my wife now, that's all I wanted. I would have married you the night we left the gala if I thought you would have said yes."

Her heart swelled; she did not think it was possible to be in love with him more. "I would have, you know. For all the analytical thinking and planning I do, it always flies out the window when you're involved."

"Son of a…. You mean we could have been married a year already!?" A deep laugh burst from his lips as he picked Pidge up and swung her around. "You're amazing, you know. I love you."

Pidge grabbed Lance's tie pulling him down with her as he set her feet back on the ground, fully intending to use it to her advantage.. "I love you and I'm in love with you too."

"Besides, everyone will forget our wedding once Allura and Keith have theirs. I mean, did you see the Bi Boh Bis' 'Royal Wedding' coverage? So much worse than ours." He laughed.

"Who knows, maybe they're already married too?" Pidge threw Lance a smug look.

"What!? No way Keith got married before me."

Pidge rolled her eyes, "Sure, no way. Now shut up and kiss me."

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
